codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gaul-Class Aerial Destroyers
Not to be overly critical Blaid, but I can't help but feel your ships and knightmares are incredibly overpowered. This Gaul-class alone has more weapons on it than an Executor-class Super Star Destroyer from Star Wars, yet is only the size of an Imperial-class, which itself is around 1,600 meters in length (for comparison a real world Nimitz-class supercarrier is around 332 meters long). That's way more firepower and size than what should be necessary for a destroyer type, much more a mass production destroyer type, as well as way beyond regular Code Geass standards for ships (the largest and most heavily armed canon ship, the Logres-class, only has twelve cannons on it), and I highly doubt any singular nation, even ones that control a third of the world, can build such vessels en masse between the large amounts of money and resources going into construction, shipyard facilities large enough to hold them and supply them (we're talking ships bigger than most military bases) and crew numbers large enough to command them (even if most of it is automated, the minimum crew requirement would logically be around 20,000 or so). Really, from one writer to another, I think you should reevaluate your technology standpoint unless your story is in the very far distant future, because I can't see some of your machines being produced in a time where space travel is nonexistant. -WZA Maximillion's forces 1) Maximillion's forces have the most advanced technology in the world 2) The point to deny a person their own designs just because they are "Amazzingly Powerful" is really a dangerous path to follow since logically in Fanfiction anything is possible. 3) It doesn't have that many equipment, its a combination of a Large Ship combined with five smaller ships, its the smaller ships that provide extra weaponry. - BOR Crewing and Economy Crewing The crewing problem is more straight forward than you may thing, the Celeste for example just needed roughly ten people to get it moving. Just like the Celeste which it was based off, the Gaul-Class was designated to be fully automated, from Weapons all the way up to movement. Economy Your talking about a Nation that could send Democles to the Sun, we are billions of years behind the Geass Universe, I say that the possibility that the HBE being up there in space mining and what not could be possible, remember - "Anything in Fanfiction is possible". Retort to Maximillion's Forces 1.) That's fine. 2.) I'm not denying you anything, I'm offering suggestions (and I'm tryint to do it in a way that sounds helpful rather than antagonistic). You can still choose to ignore them all. And yes, anything is possible in the realm of Fanfiction, but speaking from experience, readers do not usually go for overpowered mecha or characters, as that usually contributes to the Gary Stu outlook. 3.) Your base Gaul has 4000 anti-air autocannons (I'm assuming you mean CIWS), which constitutes for "that much equipment", along with the 180 missile launchers and 20 particle cannons. That's more firepower than the entire Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II, and it's all fitted on your central ship. That said, I have two questions on that: one, why the Chaff Grenade Launchers when an ECM of some sort would do the job? Two, what would Maxie's forces be fighting with this much firepower? Obviously the regular Britannian forces would be cannon fodder (why bother with Logres and Caerleons any more?) while the Ikaruga would stand little chance at even taking one Gaul on, let alone one or more of Maxie's more advanced ships like the Celeste. Basically, who else has that much power to match your character's forces in battle? 4.) So these ships are fully automated. Fine. But what about maintenance crews, engineers and so forth? Automation only goes so far as to get the ship moving, not to keep it from breaking down. 5.) Damocles and its FLEIJA practically bankrupted the Institute that created it, as Kanon stated just as he, Schneizel and Diethard were making their escape. That was only one battlestation, I can't imagine what a whole fleet of ISD level warships would do to Britannia's infrastructure. -WZA Extra Points *We also have to take into account that before Democlues was even built, they had spent an entire year of money and equipment on prototype units for the Battle Station and getting a functioning Nuke working. *Also, considering the fact how Britannia easily replaces all that is lost and how they even fund new projects, it gives me the impression their economy as an Empire is near Imesurable (near endless) in Anime comparisons. Other than with that one cooperation, we have no confirmation of any Economy details on Britannia. *As for those whom are needed to maintain the ship, truthfully the Sky Fortress: Dagda is the Base of Operations for the Fleet and later SSTS-01 New World, however field damages are dealt with the hundred of Knightmare Frame repair personell. *However I will consider taking a few 0's off my designs. Thanks for the thoughts anyway! - BOR